Prongs and Company
by Gila Draper
Summary: James' first day of school. When he gets on the "Hogwarts Express" and all... Nothing else to say really...


Author's Note: This is my first fic!!!! * squeals with delight and dances around giddily* A bit of an abrupt ending but I didn't want to turn this into an endless story arc. Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, JK Rowling owns it all. So anyway, I present to you...  
Prongs and Company  
  
James Potter excitedly shifted his weight from foot to foot. Today he was going to Hogwarts. It was a day he had awaited with great anticipation. After kissing his parents goodbye he practically flung himself onto the train. Because all of the other cars were taken up he headed to the back.  
Right as he sat down a young man with wicked brown eyes and jet-black hair as well as a thin, tired looking boy with brown hair entered then they were followed by a third short boy with flyaway light brown hair and watery blue eyes. "Hello there, the names Sirius Black and what on earth happened to your hair?" The black haired boy commented. James made a face at him, "Its James Potter and my hair is naturally this way." The other boy smiled quietly and said, "Remus Lupin, you a first year two?" Both James and Sirius nodded. "Don't forget me! I'm Peter Pettigrew." Said the third.   
Just then a lovely young girl with red hair and green eyes entered followed by a short pudgy boy with messy brown hair and an anxious expression. "Hello there boys, I'm Lily Evans and this is Myrton Longbottom. We just came to say hello, what are your names?" The four promptly answered. " We came to find Myrton's rat Thorn. Since he isn't here I suppose we'd best be going. I hope to see you guys around, bye." "Bye," said Myrton gloomily.   
At that moment a small thin boy with silvery blond hair stepped in flanked by two taller hulking boys. There was a thud and a gangly red haired boy was shoved to the ground. In the corner a greasy haired hook nosed boy watched the spectacle with interest. "What's wrong Arthur? Scared?" The blond haired boy taunted. James stepped up. "Leave him alone! What's he ever done to you?" The red head scrambled to his feet, ears red with embarrassment. "Doesn't need to do anything, he's a weakling already." The greasy haired boy spoke up with a sneer.   
"Severus!" A shrill female voice exclaimed. "You too Lucius and Crabbe and Goyle!"   
A taller girl shoved her way into the room. She had a stern aura about her though she wore square glasses and her brown hair was plaited into pigtails. On her black robes she wore a gleaming badge that read "Prefect" She appeared to be a 5th year. "Oh shut up Minerva!" Groaned the boy called Severus but allowed himself and his friends to be led away.   
Their victim was meanwhile smoothing his faded robes and polishing his taped together glasses before shoving them back onto a freckle covered nose. "Thanks," the boy grinned, "you saved my skin back there." James shrugged off the thanks saying that it seemed like the right thing to do, than introduced himself. "Hey there, James Potter is it? I'm Arthur Weasly. Oops, better get back to my seat before it's taken, bye!" With that he left.   
With their remaining time the three changed into their robes and had a pumpkin pasty before the Hogwarts Express jerked to a stop. After that the Hogwarts gamekeeper Reubus Hagrid escorted off the train and onto the boats all of the first years. While they crossed the lake to the castle James and Remus had a hard time keeping Sirius in the boat because he wanted to see the giant squid. Remus finally got him to sit down by telling him that if he fell in the giant squid would eat him.   
Then they were there in front of the castle and, for once, Sirius was at a loss for word, which Remus pointed out to him afterward. The gigantic wood doors swung open and the Transfiguration teacher Professor Ivan Baxter led the first years to the Great Hall. Sirius snickered at how Minerva McGonagall stood in awe of Professor Baxter.   
As Professor Baxter led them to a corner near the tables where loads of children were already seated and appeared to be waiting anxiously. Silence grew in the Hall as Professor Baxter walked briskly away and returned with a stool and a battered old hat, which he set in the center of the Hall.   
To all of the first year's surprise the hat sang a song and afterward one by one children were called up to sit on the stool and put on the hat, which placed them in a house. "Black, Sirius" was called and to his delight made into Griffyndor and he went over to where Minerva the Prefect was sitting at the Griffyndor table. "Bagman, Ludo" a tall, strong, kid became a Ravenclaw like "Figg, Arabella". The lovely, "Gardener Lily" was a Griffyndor. "Jorkins, Bertha" was called up and made into Hufflepuff along with "Lockheart, Gildroy". "Longbottom, Myrton" to everyone's surprise became a Griffyndor. Remus was called up and became a Griffyndor. Then, "Malfoy, Lucius" was called up and was instantly put into Slytherin. He knew his turn was coming up when he heard " Pettigrew, Peter" become a Griffyndor. Then the Baxter called out "Potter, James" snapping James from his thoughts.   
  
He nervously looked back over his shoulder as he walked up to stool. He saw Sirius waving him on, Lupin nodding in an encouraging way, and Peter giving him thumbs up. He stubbornly stalked up to the hat sat down and put it on. "Hello there James Potter." The hat's soft voice whispered in his ear. " Well then, I see pride, there's some gentleness, kindness really. There's strength and oh mercy there's bravery! Let's see where shall I put you..." There was a moment's pause then the hat screamed out, "Griffyndor!" Excitedly James ran over to join Sirius and Remus.   
After that "Snape, Severus", the little greasy slime-ball from the train. (As Sirius referred to him) and "Skeeter, Rita" added to the Slytherins. One of the last people was the red-haired "Weasly, Arthur" who became a Griffyndor.   
Now that the Sorting was over the entire student body sank its teeth into a delicious feast. The Griffyndor's were led up to a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. Minerva McGonagall shoved her way to the front of the mob, "Prefect coming through." And anounced that the password was 'toadstools' the painting swung forward revealing a very large hole, which Minerva indicated that they were supposed to crawl through. That night James crawled into his four-poster bed in the first year boy's dormitory. Unaware that he would awake the next morning to Sirius' insistent prodding. As he drifted off to the sound of Remus' snores his thoughts and dreams turned to Quidditch and floating among the clouds was the face of the lovely Lily Evans...  



End file.
